1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device, and more particularly to a measuring device for measuring the size of a workpiece to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ruler is used to measure the size of a workpiece, such as a cloth, a paper pattern or the like. The conventional ruler includes a transparent ruler body made of acrylic material, and a plurality of scales mounted on the ruler body. However, the user has to measure the size from a start point of the scales, thereby wasting the measuring time and the manual work. In addition, the marking lines of the scales are too clear to shelter the user's sight of view, so that the user cannot align the marking lines of the scales exactly. Further, in the metric measuring system, the basis unit of each of the scales is one millimeter (1 mm). Thus, the scales have too many marking lines, so that the scales are made vague and the user cannot distinguish the scales easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in measurement of the size of the workpiece.